<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>75,000,000 Great Patriots (1/6/21) by citrusfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838250">75,000,000 Great Patriots (1/6/21)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend'>citrusfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Anti-Donald Trump, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Civil War, Gen, Genocide, Homophobia, Poetry, Politics, Racism, Rebellion, Sexism, Slam Poetry, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riots are not for the likes of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>75,000,000 Great Patriots (1/6/21)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riots are not for the likes of you.<br/>
Gilded in gold,<br/>
sitting in silver,<br/>
wiping your ass with brass,<br/>
coppers to pay the coppers.<br/>
Riots are not for the likes of you.<br/>
Have you not yet taken enough from us?<br/>
Have you not lost enough of your compassion?<br/>
How soothing it must be<br/>
to be free of this grief.<br/>
How well you must sleep.<br/>
Have you not already everything?</p><p>You have lived your whole lives on the peak of a mountain;<br/>
you have lived your whole life in a castle.<br/>
Your favorite games are forcing avalanches<br/>
over the tops of our shelters<br/>
at the bottom of the mountain<br/>
built from the skeletons left from genocides.<br/>
Your favorite hobby<br/>
is taking our dead bodies and using our skin<br/>
as tapestries,<br/>
forcing families to take our loved ones bones<br/>
to build you a throne you will never sit in.<br/>
You wear our hips, ass, and hair as a convenient costume,<br/>
an outfit you will never wear twice.<br/>
Our bodies<br/>
our lives<br/>
our history<br/>
our rebellion<br/>
are not fashion statements and they are not yours for the taking.<br/>
Riots are not for the likes of you.</p><p>You have a heritage of heresy and call it an honor,<br/>
so do not expect any understanding from me.<br/>
You say you are suffering; you have never known the meaning.<br/>
Do not expect any sympathy from me<br/>
when you dangle yourself off of cliffs by your fingernails.<br/>
I care not for you demonstration;<br/>
you have shown us enough.<br/>
We have the bodies to prove it.<br/>
All we have is the memory of our dead<br/>
and the visual of their organs nailed to the walls<br/>
like tapestries,<br/>
like warnings.<br/>
Riots are not for the likes of you.</p><p>But you know that.<br/>
You know that, so you did not riot.<br/>
You stormed your own castle,<br/>
a coup d'etat against your own people.<br/>
When did the carnage stop sating your appetite?<br/>
When will you realize it never did, it never will?<br/>
We are not ready for war and neither are you.<br/>
You are ready for a massacre<br/>
that has already happened.<br/>
We are not ready for war,<br/>
but we have been fighting since we were children.</p><p>
  <strike>We have children, please, please,</strike><br/>
<strike>can't we just save the children?</strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1/6/21 &amp; 1/18/21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>